Guardian Angel
by Tsumi of Darkness
Summary: Chapter 3 needs finished, but otherwise it's all updated, and the summary is: A girl falls in love with the man she's guarding and for her best friend. They both fall for her as well, and both propose. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_Where is this guy I am supposed to watch over?_ the girl thought to herself as she sat bent over her work. _If he isn't here in the next week, I'm leaving_. Then, at that same moment her teacher called everyone to attention.

"Class, your attention please, I would like to introduce you to someone," she said. The class looked up from their work and looked to the teacher. There was a person standing there, and no one knew him. "This is Kenshin Himura. He will be here the rest of the year."

The girl looked him over and got a signal.

_Fine. I'll watch him. But anyway, back to thoughts to myself. He has red hair, light blue eyes, is seriously cute, about 5 foot 3 I guess and he has an X shaped scar on his left cheek. Wonder how he got that,_ she thought. The teacher put him in between Kazzy and Sanosuke, two best friends since they were 3.

"Hello there. What's your name?" he asked the girl. She looked at him.

"My name is Kazzy Aresha. If you would like to know more, then just ask," she said. She continued on her work. Then the teacher said

"Kazzy, Sanosuke, would you like to help Kenshin find everything?" Sanosuke instantly nodded. Kazzy thought for a moment then caught the look Sanosuke gave her and nodded.

"This is...Sano help me out here!" Kazzy said. She was a new student last week and still didn't know the school too well either.

"It's the art room," he said, pointing to a sign that said in bold letters "ART ROOM". Kazzy looked quickly at the sign and said

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that."

Then they started to go to the room they were needed in.

"Ok class...Class...Class! Why does no one ever listen to me?" the teacher in the math questioned. Three were listening. Sanosuke, Kazzy and another girl no one really liked. Kazzy raised her hand. "Yes?" The teacher said to her. Kazzy spoke as brave as she could (even if she didn't feel like it) and said

"I'll get their attention," she said. The teacher nodded. "Hey peeps. You want to learn and get good jobs instead of work at Kroger and get locked behind bars for theft from the flipping cash register?" she said. Everyone looked at the teacher and listened intently.

"Thank you Kazzy. This is Kenshin Himura, a new student in or class. Please make him feel welcome." Everyone agreed and the teacher began her lessons. Kenshin was again next to Kazzy, but she couldn't be separated from Sanosuke because she sat next to him. The teacher came to Kazzy's seat. "You have to teach me how to do that. Do you think you could sometime?" she asked. Kazzy nodded and said she would someday. Whenever she got their attention at the beginning of the period, the teacher had it the rest of the period.

"I guess he's in all of our classes Sano. It just seems I'm supposed to be his guardian," Kazzy said. Sanosuke knew her secret of being an Archangel sent from god to be a guardian for someone. She has died three months before and was sent back to look out for Kenshin.

"Well maybe you were meant for each other," he joked. Kazzy didn't look amused.

"Very funny. Not going to happen," she said. She had already set her sights for another guy at the school. Aoshi Shinomora. But she was really beginning to dislike him for some reason. So she guessed she was free. "O.K, if you can get him to ask me, I'll go," she said, followed by an evil laugh. Then she walked quickly ahead and left Sanosuke behind to find Kenshin so he could try to convince him.

"Hey, Kenshin. My friend said if I could convince you to ask her out, she'd go. So I guess, I'll give it a try." Sanosuke said. He started to try. He said this: "You know Kazzy, right, well, don't you love her black shoulder length hair, greenish yellow eyes, her black pants and white t-shirt, how she talks and everything else?" When in the end he only convinced himself. Kenshin agreed he would see what she said and also mention that Sanosuke should try to figure out how much he loved her. Sanosuke was really confused. He began wondering around sorting it out in his mind.

"Hey there Kenshin. What's up?" Kazzy asked, brushing off her dusty hands on her pants. She had been outside with her dog. Now, instead of black pants and a white t-shirt, she was wearing blue jeans torn on the right knee and wearing through on the left and a red t-shirt torn a little on the upper left shoulder. She walked over, her Husky dog following.

"I just came over to ask you something. I like your outfit. Why not wear it to school?" Kenshin said. Kazzy looked it over.

"One, it's completely torn, two, I can't, and three, it's covered in grass stains," she responded. And it had grass stains all over in because she often slid in the grass while running around with her dog. "Oh. This is Foxie. She's been my dog for several years. Several meaning three," she added, laughing a bit at the last statement. Foxie nudged Kenshin's hand and began barking silently. He reached down and rubbed the dog's head. "What did you want to ask me?" Kazzy asked, suddenly remembering what he said when he came over. "And where did you get my address?" she added.

"I got your address from Sanosuke, and I wanted to know if you would like to...go see a movie or something tomorrow?" he said. Kazzy nodded and said she would since tomorrow was Saturday.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Kenshin asked Kazzy, who nodded. Today she was wearing blue non-grass stained jeans that weren't torn and a black t-shirt with ruffled edges on the sleeves. Her dog was following her again.

"Mom. Do you think I should take a jacket?" she asked. Her mother nodded. Kazzy grabbed her denim jacket from a chair and ran over to go with Kenshin.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Kazzy asked, and Kenshin shrugged.

"What movie do you wanna see?" he asked. Kazzy looked over the movies playing and the times they were on.

"How about. Bruce Almighty?" she suggested. It was out and playing in 10 minutes and also it was something she wanted to see, considering the fact of what she was. So hey went to see it and came out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Kazzy and Kenshin went inside after they bought their tickets at the movies. After that Kazzy wanted to go over to the restaurant across the way. Kenshin agreed and they went out to eat. That's when it became interesting.

"So, do what do you think of school so far?" Kazzy asked Kenshin. He said the wrong thing in response.

"I love you...It. I mean I love it," he said. Kazzy was smiling. He was hoping she hadn't heard him. "It's great," he added. Kazzy was beginning to laugh at him.

_Why did I tell her that? Am I cursed?_ he wondered to himself. Ever since he went to her house he knew it. He knew he loved her. And that he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

"Hey. You want to know something you'll never believe?" Kazzy asked. Kenshin nodded.

"O.K. Tell me," he said. Kazzy looked him dead in the eye and said

"I'm your guardian angel. I was sent to watch you," she said. Kenshin began to laugh at her. Then she dragged him outside and did something unbelievable.

"You have white wings on your back Kazzy." Kenshin said. Kazzy laughed.

"I told you." Then she walked back inside with her wings hidden again. "Tell anyone what you saw, and loose me for good," she warned him. He nodded and then she felt something inside say to her "Tell him what you want to tell him," she looked around to make sure no one was there. "In the restaurant you said you loved me. I have but one question. Is it true?" she asked. Kenshin half nodded.

_She probably already knows it is,_ he thought to himself. Kazzy turned around and looked at him.

"Is it?" she asked again. She hadn't seen him nod. This time he said

"Yes. It's true. I've only known since I came over today though." Kazzy walked over to him.

"Then let me tell you now, so you know. I..I...I just want you to know that I.I..I love...I love you too," she said, the last statement very, very fast.

"Angel's talk quick" Kenshin pointed out. He was going to say something else, but Kazzy cut him off with a kiss.

"Hiya Sano. What's up?" Kazzy asked happily. Sanosuke waved at her. Kenshin was with her in the store where they ran into Sanosuke.

"Nothing much. How about with you two?" he said. Kenshin whispered something to Kazzy and he called Sanosuke aside.

"Thought about what I said earlier this week?" Kenshin asked. Sanosuke nodded.

"I have come to conclude, I am only Kazzy's friend. And that is how it shall stay," Sanosuke said. Kenshin nodded.

"Good. Cause I say she likes me, and I like her. A lot," Kenshin said. Sanosuke laughed.

"I thought you said you didn't," he said. Kenshin looked a bit annoyed.

"I didn't until earlier." Kenshin said. He looked over to Kazzy, who was wandering around in circles. He walked back over and he took her home.

"Tonight was fun. Thanks," Kazzy said, quickly kissing Kenshin before her mother heard her home.

"No problem. Oh. Would you mind if I came over again tomorrow and we went out again?" Kenshin asked. Kazzy nodded and went inside, closing the door just as she said

"Hey mom."

The next day, when Kenshin came over, her mother answered. And it was embarrassing.

"Hello. You must be Kenshin. You do know she's an angel? She told me she was your guardian angel. And that you would be back. Oh. Here she is," her mother said. Kazzy was looking so embarrassed by her mother.

"Let's leave before she says something she'll regret." Kazzy said, and they left.."

"You know, I say today, we do what you want to Kenshin." Kazzy said when they were safely outside. She was going to say more, then Kenshin kissed her, and then he said

"It doesn't matter what we do." So they wandered around the neighborhood. When they returned and it was 12:00 AM, Kazzy gave Kenshin a long kiss and went upstairs quietly and went to sleep.

_If I am truly in love with Kenshin, please send me a sign God. Send him to my window now. I'll now the truth then,_ Kazzy thought. Then suddenly there was a knock on her window. Sure enough, it was Kenshin. _Thank you,_ she thought silently. _If he's truly in love with me, make him kiss me now_, she thought, and when she opened the window he did. Then Kenshin climbed in the room with a bundle of roses. _Show off,_ she thought. Then she took them and Kenshin left her room and went home.

"Hey Kenshin. Did ya' miss me?" Kazzy asked before she got a huge kiss from Kenshin.

"Of course I did," he said. Kazzy hugged him.

"Finally out of school," she said, doing a little half-cheer thing. Kenshin kissed her again.

"Yep," he said, hugging her. She smiled. Sanosuke walked by. Kazzy waved at him. He smiled and walked over.

"Hey," he said. Kazzy smiled as well. So did Kenshin. Kazzy hugged her friend. She almost killed him.

"Sorry," she said, letting him go. He said it was ok.

"KENSHIN! WAIT UP!" Kazzy called. She was dreaming and Kenshin was leaving. He wasn't listening to her. She ran after him. He stopped and turned to her. She tripped over her broom and fell. Kenshin ran to catch her. He made it just in time. He caught her before she fell.

"You do know I won't ever leave you, right?" he said. Kazzy smiled and hugged him. She felt him kiss her and she sat there with him.

"I hate my dreams. Why, God, did you curse me?" Kazzy said. She got an answer.

"You're not cursed. You just love Kenshin with all your heart and he does the same, maybe more," she heard. She sighed.

"Alright," she said, walking away. She ran into Kenshin on the way. She was going to walk past but he grabbed her. He was about to kiss her when she disappeared.

"Goddamn it. Oh shit. I am so sorry!" she said. She had been called. She was standing in front of God. He looked angry.

"Don't swear with my name before or after it," He said. "Anyway, I have a task for you to do. It is for you to retrieve the red emerald. It is a very rare gem that has been stolen. And you have to retrieve it for me because you're the guard of the world. You're the best next to me," he said. Kazzy sighed, then agreed, and was sent back down. Kenshin looked confused. He was looking around for Kazzy when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello," she said. Kenshin jumped. He turned around. He got a kiss from Kazzy.

"Don't do that again," he said. Kazzy laughed.

"Do what again? Kiss you or get a call?" she asked.

"Um...Can you control getting called?" he asked. Kazzy shook her head and smiled.

"Nope. But I can control kissing you...I think." Kazzy said, kissing him again. She laughed and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

On her way home, Kazzy ran into Aoshi. He smiled and waved.

"Hello" He said. Kazzy waved back and smiled. She walked over to him. She hugged him.

"Great to see you again," she said. She hadn't seen him since she finished high school. He hugged her back.

"I saw your friend Sanosuke Sagara recently. He said you had a crush on me in high school," he said. Kazzy laughed.

"I did," she said. But she was over that now. "I hate to tell you, but I have a boyfriend now. I'm so sorry," she said. She knew what Aoshi was going to say next. That he loved her. So she decided to leave before she broke his heart worse. When Kazzy arrived at her house, Kenshin was waiting for her. He smiled when she walked in.

"Hiya. I missed you," he said. Kazzy looked a little annoyed.

"You saw me ten minutes ago," she said. Kenshin nodded, then walked over to her.

"But I didn't ask what I wanted to. Will you marry me?" he asked. Kazzy nearly passed out as she nodded. There was a knock on the door and Kenshin answered since Kazzy was frozen to the spot.

Kenshin walked back in with Sanosuke, who blinked at her.

"Kazzy, is something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Huh? Oh, hi Sano!" she said, finally regaining herself. He smiled.

"Hello there. What happened? Why were you so dazed?"

"Well... Kenshin... Proposed and I think I said yes..."

"You said yes, but you were shocked when you said it," Kenshin explained. Kazzy smiled.

"Thank you."

"Kazzy, may I speak to you in private?" Sanosuke asked. She nodded, and followed him outside, leaving Kenshin behind.

Sanosuke led Kazzy behind the house, and hugged her tightly.

"Kazzy, what I want to tell you is... I... Thought a lot about this over the past few months and... I... Kazzy, I... I love you..." he said. She blushed.

_You didn't curse me, did you? What do you call this? Do I love Sano too?_ she thought.

_You love him, yes, and you love Kenshin. I cannot make the choice on who you love most for you though, but I will say they both love you with all their hearts. You must choose one of them, _God replied. She scowled.

_Wonderful... Why do you give me the hard choices? Oh, by the way, that gem thing you wanted me to retrieve is in my room on my bookshelf._

_Thank you Kazzy. You shall be rewarded greatly._

_No problem, now, back to my situation._

"Sano, I love you too, but I also love Kenshin..." she said. He nodded.

"I know Kazzy..."

"I... don't know who to choose..."

"I won't make you choose. If you want you can stay with Kenshin and we can stay friends..."

"Sano... I want to choose, alright... What if you _are _the guy I want to be with?"

"Am I?"

"I don't know right now. Give me time and you'll know..." she said, kissing his cheek quickly.


End file.
